


Rednecks Don't Fight Fair

by Moon_Child07



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Eventual Smut, F/M, Shy Daryl, Smut, Zombie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Child07/pseuds/Moon_Child07
Summary: It's the end of the world, and you're on your own. But you run across some unfriendly company, only to be rescued by a rugged stranger.





	1. In the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!!Trigger Warning!!! There's mention of rape and some gore. Just to let everyone know and to be mindful before reading.

The sweltering Georgia heat beats down on your head as you trudge through the forest, not a soul to be found. You’d been this way for a while, wandering the woods, just trying to survive. You always knew how to if you ever needed to and now was the time to be thanking your father for teaching you how to track your own food. He had taught you everything about survival before he got bitten. Your whole family had faced the horrible effects of the disease. You had to kill your father yourself, or you would’ve been eaten alive just like your mother and your brother. 

You thought back to your quivering hand as you held the gun your father’s temple, his teeth gnashing and his hands clawing at your knees that held him down on the floor. “I’m so sorry, papa.” You whisper through your sobs, and pull the trigger, sending an explosion of blood and broken skull on the floor.  
You jolt back from your memory and wipe the sweat from your face. It’s getting late in the afternoon and you still hadn’t found anything to eat but you don’t want to waste any ammo by killing a bird or a squirrel. You decide the best way would be trapping and killing with your bowie knife. You start looking around for a heavily tracked area where animals graze and set up a measly little rope trap. It’s half-assed but it’ll do until you can finish the job.  
All that’s left to do now is wait in the cover of the leaves until something walks by. 

You sit and wait for what seems like hours and still no sign of anything. You’re about to give up and decide on killing a bird but you hear voices in the distance. It sounds like multiple men; you couldn’t tell how many quite yet but defiantly more than three. You stand up slowly, letting the leaves fall away from you and look around. “Shh! Did you hear that?” You heard one of them say. “Yeah, over there.” You finally see them rounding a large tree, and you feel a sense of relief at signs of human life. Knowing you’re not alone is such a good feeling in times like these. Boy, was that the biggest mistake you ever made. 

“Hey, fellas. Where ya headin?” You say, politely, hoping they’d have some food they could share with you. There were five of them, all greasy and dirty and their eyes on you. “Oh nowhere in particular. You with anybody?” The one who had heard you first asked. He was big and burly with large arms and a broad torso. He would’ve been handsome had it not been for the evil glimmer in his stare and the menacing, yellow smile. “Uh... no.” You whimper as the group closes in around you. “I was hoping to find a group to- “He cut you off by shoving you down into the dirt. “My apologies, little lady, but we are lonely and tired men. We ain’t seen a sweet little morsel like you in quite some time.” He explained as if it was perfectly normal. “Yeah, yeah! And we are mighty hungry.” A tall lanky man with little hair on the top of his head and bright tattoos on his left arm, said leaning in close to your face. You spat in his eyes and tried to scurry through his legs but someone grabbed both of your ankles, dragged you back and held you up right by the backs of your arms. 

“You little bitch!” The lanky one yelled, hauling back and slapping you clean across the face. The sting of the blow made your eyes water but did nothing but piss you off. “Bastard!” You yell back and kick violently, catching him in the shin one good time, which sent him to the dirt. The other men grab your legs and hold you steady while the lanky one watches from the ground. The burly one grabs you around your throat and snatches you up to meet his eyes. “You’re a feisty little shit, aren’t cha.” He chuckled. “We can fix that.” His smile disappeared and his evil eyes stared into your soul as his hand squeezed around your neck, no doubt there will be bruises from where his fingers dug into your flesh. With your hands being held behind your back, all you can do is sit there and choke as his grip tightened. “Wait, Rob, I wanna get in a few good blows before she’s out.” You hear the lanky one said from the ground. “Oh alright, but hurry up. I’ve been aching for some sweet release.” You knew exactly where this was heading. “No, you sick fuckers! Get off me!” You thrash and struggle, but to no avail. The lanky one stands up and socks you in the gut, knocking the wind out of you and doubling your body over. “You’re gonna wish you were never born by the time I’m done with you. You’re gonna feel every inch of pain.” He said, grabbing his c rotch. You spit in his face again, “Go to hell, needle dick.” To that he punched you in the mouth, sending blood spattering on the ground. He quickly jerked your chin up to meet his eyes. Your mouth dribbled blood but you didn’t spit again. You only gave him an “eat shit” glare. “Anything else you’d like to say before we start?” 

“Yeah, you hit like a little bitch.” You retort. He punched you in the side of the head and then everything went black.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When you came to, your clothes were ripped open and your pants removed. All that remained was a ripped open shirt, a snapped bra and your underwear. You tried to move but the amount of pain that racked your body caused you to cry out. You snaked a hand down to your womanhood and hissed at the pain. They had violated you while you were passed out. 

You began sobbing, in broken hiccups. Your ribs were bruised which made it hard to breath and your whole body was covered in dirt and blood.  
“Well look who’s awake!” Robs voice sounded through your crying. You looked up to see that they had set up a little camp and were sitting around a small fire. “Clean yourself up.” He said, slinging a canteen of water on the ground beside your head. You reached for the water but before you could a walker limped out from behind a tree and hissed as it had you in its sights. 

You scrambled to move but couldn’t do much without a weapon. It was almost on you, now. You closed your eyes, waiting for the pain of the first bite to sink into your skin but something whizzed nearby and the walker fell on its side at your feet. You opened your eyes and there stood a man with a crossbow. His hair was long and greasy and his leather vest was worn, but he had a genuine look in his eyes that made you feel safe. 

“The hells goin on here?” The man said, as the men stood up. You scrambled over to him and held on to his leg. “Help me please. Don’t let them hurt me again.” You whimper, staring up at him with pleading eyes. He looked down at you and then back over to the men who had their weapons pointing at him. “Now listen, fella. We ain’t gonna start no trouble. Just leave the girl and wander on back to where ya came from.” Rob explained. 

The stranger looked down at you again as you clutched his pants leg, shaking your head violently. “Please.” You sob. The man jerked his crossbow up and an arrow fly right into Robs eye. With that distraction, he shoved you off and tackled the lanky guy to the ground. You sat in the dirt and watched as this rugged stranger repeatedly punched the wormy little prick in the face. The other three men stood in horror as both their leaders were lying in a pool of their own blood. The stranger stood up and wiped his face off on the back of his sleeve as he admired his handy work. “Yall wanna be next?” He asked, waving his hand in the other men’s direction. They were already running before he could finish his sentence. He walked back over to you, picked up his crossbow and slung it over his shoulder. “N you walk?” He mumbled. “No... I can’t get up.” You whisper, as you try to cover your bare chest. “Mere.” He said, bending down and picking you up in his arms like you were a delicate flower. “They’ll rot in hell for that shit.” He murmured as you wrapped your arms around his neck. The pain that radiated your body was insurmountable. “What’s your name?” You ask quietly. “Daryl.” He started walking, carefully weaving through the trees to not hit your legs or bump your head. “What’s yours?” 

“N/A.” You mumble as your head begins to swim. You press your face into the crook of his neck. “Thank you for saving me, Daryl.” And before you could hear his response, you fell unconscious.


	2. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recovering from your previous horrors is harder than you thought but you've made good friends and it seems like a few sparks are beginning to fly 
> 
>  
> 
> (Sorry for everything being kinda short guys)

You woke up to an older man with a white beard, tending to your busted lip. You jerk away sharply, not knowing who he was or where you were. “Now now, calm down. Nobody here is going to hurt you like those pigs. I’m just tending your wounds.” The old man said tenderly. “Who are you? Where am I?” You ask, looking him over. “My name is Hershall. I’m a doctor and you’re in a safe place. It’s well protected and we’ve got food and water. Nobody here is going to hurt you.” He smiled. His smile was comforting, almost like a grandfather and you quickly found yourself relaxing in his presence. “Now, what’s your name, darlin’?” 

“N/A.” 

“Well, N/A, let me clean you up so you don’t catch an infection.” He leaned over and dabbed an alcohol doused rag to the gash in your lip. It stung like hell but you barely flinched. Another thing you picked up from you father; how to be as tough as nails. 

After Hershall had fixed you up in all your bandages and wrappings, you almost looked like a mummy. But you were very grateful for the comfort of a bed, even though it wasn’t plush and soft, it was still a mattress instead of the cold ground. 

You heard a knock on the metal bars of the cell you were staying in, and twisted your head around to see Daryl standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. “Hey.” He said, gruffly. “Hi.” You chirped. “How’re ya holdin’ up?” He said, looking you over. You blushed a little as his gaze lingered over your bare stomach and legs. “Much better thanks to you. I would be dead if you hadn’t of showed up.” He huffed and looked down at his boots. “Don’t mention it.” 

All you could do was sit in the awkward silence and pick at your thumb. “Well, you better be recovering soon. We don’t house freeloaders ‘round here. You gotta carry your own weight n’ help out.” He said, turning to leave the cell. “I’ll come back in the morning with somethin’ to eat, then you can meet everybody else. Get some rest, kid.”  
“I’m not a kid.” You whisper, hoping he couldn’t hear you. “Don’t sass me, little girl.” He called out behind him.  
You grinned but snuggled down on the bed and sighed in contentment as you slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

Your dreams that night, were pleasant. You dreamt of a clear, cool lake in the mountains where the sun was set and the sky was colorful. Everything was gentle and peaceful in that dream and you wished it were real but you woke up to see the cold concrete ceiling. You groaned and rolled on your side, thankful that you were safe and that your body wasn’t screaming in pain, but bummed that you were here in this dreadful life where every day was a question of whether it was your time to die. 

You swung your legs over the side of the bed and rubbed the kinks out of your sore shoulder. You felt so much better now that you had had a good night’s rest. However, your ribs and legs still ached from bruising and… other things. You tried to stand, but quickly sat back down as the room started spinning. You heard a familiar rapping on the metal bars again and looked up to see Daryl holding a bowl and a woman, not much older than you. She had short, dark brown hair and captivating green eyes. Her features were striking but her smile was kind. “Hi!” She said with a thick, southern drawl. “I’m Maggie. Hershall’s daughter. I thought I’d come and welcome you to the camp and see if ya needed anything.” 

‘That explains a lot.’ You thought to yourself. “Oh well thank you. My name is N/A.” You reply, shyly. 

“Is there anything I can get for you?” Maggie asked. “Is there something hot in that bowl?” You inquired, eyeing in in Daryl’s hand. He crossed over to you and passed you the bowl. 

“Hot oatmeal.” Maggie grinned. “Not the best, but it’s food.” 

“I’m not picky.” You smiled back at her, grateful to have a warm, cooked meal. You were so used to eating plants and raw meat, that you had forgotten that real food existed. You picked up the spoon to take your first bite, and as soon as it hit your tongue, you remembered how hungry you were. You quickly shoveled in the rest of the bowls contents and handed it back to Daryl. “Damn girl. Did you even taste it?” He chuckled. 

You blushed but shrugged your shoulders. “Would you like to meet the rest of the camp?” Maggie asked. “That would be nice.” You say, attempting to stand up again, only to nearly fall to the floor. Had it not been for Daryl grabbing you up and slinging your arm around his shoulder, you would’ve fallen face first into the concrete floor. “Don’t make it a habit of me having to rescue you all the damn time.” He joked as he placed his other arm around your waist to help steady you. “I think I could still whoop some ass.” You laughed, raising a playful fist. “Hardly.” He chuckled lightly.

You finally made it down the last step of the stairs and into the common area where a bunch of people were sitting around and eating breakfast. “Everyone!” Maggie called out. 

“This is N/A. Alright now, that’s Rick, his son, Carl and that little bundle of joy is Judith.” She said pointing to a very worn and hard looking man holding a baby while standing next to a kid who looked about fourteen, with long, dark hair, baby blue eyes and a face full of freckles. The kid smiled, but there was something sad in his eyes. He looked like he had seen a lot in his short time living. “I kinda give the orders around here just to keep everything on track.” Rick said, patting the baby’s back. You nodded politely, “Thank you for giving me a place to say. I’ll do everything I can to help.” He gave you a gentle smile and went back to tending the baby.

“Next we’ve got Carol and that’s my husband Glenn.” She grinned as she pointed to a younger looking Asian guy who had a mouth full of food. Sitting next him was an older lady with pixie cut hair and kind eyes. “Hey.” Glenn said, with his mouth still full, while Carol gave you a quick nod. “You’ve already met daddy and that there is my sister Beth.” She said pointing to a very young blonde girl, with an innocent, angelic face. She smiled at you kindly, “Nice to meet you.”  
Maggie kept going down the line, introducing you to each person, to which you gave a polite nod.

“Alright, well now that we’ve got introductions out of the way, it’s time to get back to work.” Rick said quickly, handing Judith to Carol. “You should rest so you can get to helping.” He said gently. “I intend to.” You say with a half-smile. 

Daryl helped you back up to your cell, and sat you back down on the bed, “Gimme a holler if you need anything.” He said, “I’ll come back later with some food. Try not to hurt yourself.”

“I think I can handle myself.” You roll your eyes.

“Hey, don’t sass me, girl.” He gave you a harsh look as he headed toward the door. You saw the playfulness in his eyes so you gave him a bird to which he returned the favor. 

“Maybe later.” He chuckled.

You blushed madly at his comment as he walked away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Maggie tip-toed into your cell. “Hey.” She whispered sweetly. “I’ve got some real good news!” She giggled, excitedly as you got up on your elbows to look up at her. “We got the showers running! The generator still works so we’ve got hot water to shower with!” You sighed with happiness at the thought of a hot shower. Cleanliness was something that everyone had forgotten about due to the current circumstances. 

“Do we even have soap?” You ask, hopefully. “We do!” Glenn and I got back from a run last night and brought back as much as we could carry.” She grinned. “I’ll help you to them if you’d like. Do you need help standing?”

You sat up further and swung your legs over the side of the bunk and pressed your feet on the cold concrete. “I think I can stand. I’m not sure about the stairs. Could you help me with those?” She nods and hoists your arm over her shoulder. You take small steps at first, but gradually got the hang of taking a few bigger strides. “You’re getting much better.” Maggie smiled over at you. “Thanks to you and your dad.” You smile back at her, “I really appreciate everything y’all have been doing for me.” 

“Well, who would we be if we just ignored a person in need? Daddy always taught us to be caring.” Maggie said as you finally made it down the last step. 

The showers weren’t terribly gross like you had expected. White tiled, open stalls lined the walls with lightly rusted nozzles. “It’s not much, but it works.” Maggie said, helping you step into one of the stalls. “I’ll let you get to it then. Call if you need anything.” She said, gently patting the side of your face. You felt a sense of warmth when she was around. Her kindness made this life a little easier and a little more livable. 

You slowly began to undress, wincing a few times when you lifted your arms to remove your shirt, and again when you twisted to take off your pants. Finally, you had your clothes in a neat pile, outside of the stall and had turned on the water. You stuck your hand out to test the temperature, stepped in and closed your eyes, letting the hot water cascade down your body. 

You were so engrossed in the feeling of relaxation, that you didn’t even hear Daryl walk in. He had stopped in his tracks when he saw you standing there, full frontal and naked in front of him. Without your knowledge, he stood there for a moment, just watching you as you ran your hands over your hair and down your body. A bright vivid blush broke out over his face and he cleared his throat. You jumped in surprise, “What the hell are you doing?!” You shouted, trying to cover yourself with both hands. You winced as your hand accidently grazed your bruised ribcage.

“I’m taking a shower.” He said blatantly. “There’s more than one stall in here, and I ain’t waiting on your ass.” He kept his eyes low as he took the stall beside yours. You huffed but you weren’t going to speed up your shower for him. You needed this. This was a time for you to relax your sore muscles and bruised skin. All he had to do was wash off the dirt and grime.

And wash that greasy mop of hair.

The tiled walls came up pretty high but only came up to his torso. You could see him taking his shirt off and you weren’t disappointed. His skin was tanned and the muscles that rippled down his back made you think very naughty thoughts. You couldn’t help but stare as he turned the water on and the spray splashed his face. He moaned a little bit at the warmth and you blushed at the sound. God, how you wished you could be the one causing those sweet sounds to come out of him. ‘Oh my God’ You thought, ‘Quit fantasizing! He couldn’t feel the same!’ You mentally scolded yourself. 

You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn’t realize that Daryl was watching you. “Now why you gettin’ all worked up about me bustin’ up in here when you can’t keep your eyes to yourself?” He smirked as your snatched your head away. “I was here first.” You murmured. 

“Watch it, lil girl. I aint deaf.” His low, husky tone made you shiver, despite the warm water. 

“You won’t do shit.” You retort, with a half smirk on your lips. He raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled sarcastically. 

“You got some big talk, princess. I hope you can back it up.” He said, pushing his wet hair back out of his face and wiping his face with his hand. “And don’t test me. I ain’t scared to fight a cripple.” 

You picked up the soap that Maggie had given you and began lathering up your body, “And I’m not afraid of you, cowboy.” You smile confidently. 

“You should be.” He said as he lathered up his hair with soap and rinsed it out. 

“And why’s that?” You rinse off your body, letting all the dirt and sweat wash away with the suds.

“Because,” He said, turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. You look over your shoulder to see Daryl’s naked back side as he shook his wet hair out, “Rednecks don’t fight fair.” 

He turned to see you staring and winked, sending a ping of want into your belly and a mad blush across your cheeks. You turned back around when he chuckled lightly.  
You heard him rustling on some clothes, “Yell if you need me, doll.” He said as he made his way out. 

You finished your shower and stepped out onto the cool tile, feeling refreshed and a hell of a lot better than before. You slipped on some clothes and slowly made your way out into the hall, only to find Maggie standing by the door and smirking. 

"What was Daryl doing in there with you?" 

Your face got hot again and you stumbled over words to try to explain yourself, "I uh- he just needed a shower I-I-"

Maggie cut you off with her giggling, "Don't worry, your secrets safe with me."


	3. The Watch Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie is such a good friend. So much so, that she gets Daryl to go out on a run with you and events there lead up to fun times in the tower

A few days pass before you’re able to stay on your feet and you were actually able help out with a few chores around the prison. Maggie was so sweet to help you out with any girly things you needed but was relentless with your little secret. She knew about your feelings for the rugged biker and tormented you at every chance she could. Once, you all were sitting in the main room and Daryl came walking through with his shirt off and sweat pouring from his body. 

Maggie giggled lightly and elbowed you in the ribs while you were sorting through some canned food. You look up at her and follow her nodding head to the sight of Daryl splashing some water over his head and letting it dribble down his bare back. Your face burned hot red as you watched the water slip over the ridges of his spine and down into his pants. He turned, shook his hair out and wiped his face with his hand. You couldn’t take your eyes off the sight. It was like he was doing it on purpose, just to mess with your head. Your eyes were on his rippling stomach muscles now and boy, what you wouldn’t give to trace your fingers over them, to worship them, kiss every inch. You looked back up at his face and you were mortified to find that he was looking back at you with a half smirk on his lips. 

You internally screamed and ripped your gaze from him and back to what you were doing. Maggie laughed out loud after she saw him leave and you lightly smack her arm. “You knew what that would do to me!” You whine, playfully. “Well he wasn’t grossed out to see that you were lookin!” She bumped her hip against yours as you both continued to sort through a few more things. “I’m willing to bet that he likes you too.” 

“No way. He wouldn’t go for me.” 

“No! I see the way he looks at you sometimes. He sort-of looks like a hungry wolf ready to pounce.” She mimicked a growl and chuckled. 

“Maggie!” You squeal as your cheeks and ears turn red again. 

“You should go on a run with him! Get some alone time.” She drug out the word “alone” as she wiggled her eyebrows. 

“I doubt that he would want to go with me.” You say shyly.

“Oh no. He would. In fact, gimme a second.” She walked away before you could protest but a few moments later came back in with Daryl trailing behind her. “So I just need a couple more things just to keep a balance. Could you and N/A go on a run? She knows what to look for, right N/A?” She looks over at you and winks. 

“Uh… yeah I guess I can do that.” Your face burns again as he looks at you with those sharp eyes. Maggie was right about the wolf thing and you couldn’t help but feel a knot grow in the pit of your stomach. “Alright then. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can get back.” Daryl said as he motioned for you to follow him. You smacked Maggie’s arm again as you walked away behind the rugged biker. He picked up his shirt and vest off the ground where he had been helping with the outside work and slung the garments back over his body. You pouted a little but a smile crept across your face as you saw him head over towards his bike. He slung his leg over, lazily and nodded his head for you to get on the back. 

You slid your leg over the back and hoisted yourself onto the back. You tried to keep a little distance but as soon as he started the bike and got it moving, you slipped down to where your whole body was pressed up against his back. “You might want to hold on.” He said as the two of you approached open road. You snaked your arms around his waist and pressed your face to his back, relishing in the feeling of his closeness. You could feel those tight muscles under your hands, and didn’t even notice that your fingers were slightly tracing over them a little. 

He jerked a little as your fingers ghosted lower and grazed the skin where his shirt had lifted a little. “What are you doin’?!” He yelled over the roar of the wind and the hum of the engine. 

“I-I’m sorry! It was an accident!” You yelled back. He stopped the bike in front of what looked like it used to be an old convenience store. 

“Let’s just look in here so we can get back.” He said, making sure not to make eye contact with you. You felt like you just got shot in the chest. You followed behind him, keeping your distance as he banged on the door to check for walkers. Seeing that the place was clear, he smashed the doors open and stepped inside. You trailed along behind him and split off to a part of the store, farthest from him so that he wouldn’t see you crying. As you sifted through the remaining items on the shelves, you turned and saw Daryl at the end of the isle you were standing in. “What are you cryin’ for?” He asked, as he slung his pack over his shoulder. “Nothin’!” You yelped a little too loudly as you wiped your tear stained face. “There’s a lot of dust in here and I have allergies!” You said, turning your body so he wouldn’t see your quivering lip. “Just go look and see if there’s a pharmacy section and grab all the medicine you can for Maggie.” Your voice shook as you shoved some cans of beans into your pack. You looked over your shoulder to see him still standing there. You wiped your face again and picked up your pack. “Fine, I’ll do it.” 

You walked past him and started scouring the isles and came across what you were looking for. Scooping up all the medicines you could see and even scoring some feminine hygiene materials. You sighed when you heard his footsteps stop in front of the isle you were standing in. “What?” You snap. 

Daryl just stared at you. “Let’s go back. I think we’ve got everything.” You said as you tried to walk past him. He stuck his arm out and caught your waist. You held your breath as he turned you around to face him and bent to look you in the eyes. “What did I do?” He asked, gently. “You didn’t do anything, Daryl. It was me. I’m just real stupid. I can’t read people and I just suck at talking to people and-. “You were cut off by him pulling you into his chest. “I’m sorry.” He said, resting his chin on the top of your head. “I’m not so good at this either.” He whispered. “Good at what?” 

You pushed him away a little so you could look up at him. He looked into your eyes for a long time and before you could question him again he leaned in closer to your face and pressed his lips to yours. Your heart leapt in your chest as his hand snaked behind your neck. You slid your hands up his chest and around his neck, relishing the feeling of him on your lips. He skimmed his tongue over your bottom lip, asking for entrance and you let him. Your tongues began tasting each other and your breathing became more labored but he pulled away with your bottom lip in his teeth. He sucked it in and released it with a pop. “Does that give you an idea of how I feel about you?” He said, pressing his sweaty forehead against yours. “Yeah.” You chuckled. “You’ve started something now, though and I hope you’re willing to finish it.” You whisper up to him. 

“I fully intend to. Tonight. In the watch tower. I want to see you there.” He said as he leaned down and nuzzled your neck, kissing the skin below your ear. “Let’s get going then!” You said, taking his hand and dragging him out to the bike. He slung his pack onto the front and let you slide your arms around his waist. This time, as you were riding, you slipped your hands under his shirt and traced his skin with your fingertips. You let your hands continue lower down his body and your hand grazed over his growing erection. You grinned against his back as he playfully smacked your hand away. “Be patient.” He hollered over the wind. 

As you approached the prison, you took your hands out from under Daryl’s shirt and back around his waist. You both hopped off the bike and as you walking back to the building, Maggie came running out. “Can you take care of Judith really fast? She won’t stop crying, even with Beth singing to her!” You nodded you head and handed her the bag of items. You glanced at Daryl and blushed and he gave you his signature panty dropping smirk, before you walked away to take care of the baby.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, all you could think about was what Daryl had said. You couldn’t wait to climb that watch tower and see what awaits you. But you had to wait until everyone was asleep. You didn’t know why you wanted to keep it a secret but you obviously didn’t want everyone to know your sexual business.  
Finally, as what you assumed would be one in the morning, you heard snores from all over and you slowly and quietly made your way to the watch tower.  
You climbed the stairs and opened the door to find Daryl, sitting in a chair with his crossbow laid over his propped-up legs. “Hey.” He said as a smile crept across his face. “I’ve been thinking about you all damn night.” 

“Me too.” You said as you shut the door behind you. All you were wearing was a large t-shirt and very short shorts. His hungry eyes watched you as you moved over towards him. He moved his crossbow to the floor and sat his feet down on the floor. With a wiggle of his finger, he beckoned you over to him. You were happy to oblige.  
You slowly made your way across the floor and slid your hands up his thighs before you straddled his lap. He licked his lips as he grabbed your ass, making your hips grind into the growing bulge in his pants. You groaned at the friction and ground down harder. He kissed trails up and down your neck, tongued the skin on your collar bone and nipped at your ear before he released your ass and ripped your shirt right off of you. Your bare chest was now exposed to him and all you could do was sit and watch as his mouth quickly made contact with your right nipple. 

You moaned at the sensation of his tongue flicking over the sensitive skin as you threaded your fingers through his hair. “Daryl…” you whined as his other hand palmed your other breast. He was torturing you. All you wanted now was him inside you and to fuck you senseless. He sucked your nipple into his mouth and released it with an obscene pop. “What’s the matter, baby?” He asked, in a gravely, yet sexy tone. “I want you so bad.” You whisper as you grind your hips some more on his lap. He chuckled as he bit his lip “So impatient.”  
His hand made contact with your dripping wet womanhood and you nearly fell off his lap “Damn girl.” He whispered as he felt just how wet you were for him. “Kiss me, Daryl.” You said, rolling your hips as his hand rubbed you through the fabric of your shorts. He leaned up and kissed you slowly and deliberately, forcing his tongue into your mouth. You moaned and basked in all the pleasure you were experiencing. 

You tugged on the bottom of his shirt, indicating that you wanted it off. He stripped it and had his mouth back on yours all in one swift movement. You slid your hands up and down his chest, feeling his tight muscles, but he picked you up and roughly plopped you down on the broken panel. He pulled back from kissing your lips and instead, began kissing down your chest and down to your waist. Getting down on his knees, he looked up at you and slowly pulled your shorts and panties off your legs. Your breath hitched as his hands pushed your legs apart, and his warm breath tickled your thigh. “Daryl ple-.” You couldn’t even finish your whining before he licked a clean stripe up your pussy. You grabbed at the back of his head and encouraged him to continue with short whimpers and moans as he kept on with his reign of pleasure. He flicked his tongue over your clit, then sucked it into his mouth while pushing one of his fingers into you. You started to become exceedingly louder as he brought you closer and closer to your release but you weren’t ready to come. “Daryl, I need you!” You cry out. He grunted, giving your clit a final flick of his tongue before he stood and pulled off his boots and pants. He stood in front of you in only his boxers and you couldn’t resist any longer.

You reached out quickly and pulled them down, allowing his hard erection to spring forth. He was much bigger than you had anticipated but that only heightened your excitement. You gave him an experimental squeeze to which he only moved in closer to you. “I thought you said you wanted me?” He said, with a sexy grin across his face. You smirked back at him and wrapped your legs around his waist. “Well get on with it then.” You ordered. He bit his lip while reaching his hand down to align himself to your entrance and slowly pushed into you. 

Your mouth opened as his cock stretched you but you loved every second of it. "Daryl please move!" You begged as you gripped his neck. 

He slammed into you hard this time, sending a wave of pleasure through your whole body. Grabbing hold of your thighs, he kept pounding into you ruthlessly, the sounds of skin smacking against skin, your loud moans and his heavy breathing filled the room. You held onto his neck for dear life as the onslaught continued. He began letting out strings of cuss words, followed by your name in soft gasps, and you knew he was getting close. You reached down and rubbed your clit to speed up your organism, as his thrusts began to get sloppier. You felt yourself slip over the edge just before his body tensed up “Fuckin hell, I’m gonna c- ahhh fuck.” He gasped and moaned into your neck as you screamed his name, shaking and convulsing in a world of ecstasy. 

"Christ, N/A." He whispered out of breath. "The whole damn camp probably heard us." He chuckled, kissing your shoulder and picking you up from the panel. 

"You think so?" You asked. You would be mortified if someone heard your moans and screams. Lord knows, Maggie would never let you hear the end of it. 

"Probably." Daryl shrugged, "But I don't care. Now the whole camp knows you're mine." He said grinning shyly and bending down to kiss your lips passionately.

You hummed in approval and deepened the kiss. Daryl pulled away to rest his forehead against yours, "Stay with me tonight?" He said, in his gravelly voice.

"Absolutely." You kissed his nose affectionately as you settled down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Eyebrow wiggle* I hope you guys enjoyed that! Thanks so much for all your support!

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! We might see some hella Daryl fluff and smut in the future (;  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
